Elemental Dominions
Air The ability to manipulate wind, fog, mist, and air. This does not allow the user to fly on their own, but may allow the user to control sails of a ship, or kite-like devices. Power Based: The more wind you can manipulate at once. Control Based: The more variations upon wind you can create and manipulate (i.e. fog, mist, etc.). Flight The ability to fly, and make other people or objects fly. Power Based: The greater heights and speeds you can fly at without the adverse effects. Control Based: The longer amount of time you can fly without fatigue, and more people or objects you can bring with you. Sound The manipulation, creation and control of sound waves in the air. Encompasses everything from destructive percussion blasts to redirecting your conversation so someone nearby can’t hear it. Power Based: Bigger sounds. Control Based: Better manipulation of sounds. Echolocation The ability to use sound waves to locate objects, like a bat. Power Based: The greater range of sound waves you can use to see more objects at once. Control Based: A more precise range of sound waves you can use to see objects in greater detail and more accurately understand what they are. Earth The creation and manipulation of rocks, dirt, mud, earth. Power Based: The easier it is for you to call earth. Control Based: The easier it is for you to shape earth. Acid The ability to create, manipulate, strengthen, dilute and harbor immunity to all acids. Power Based: The more caustic and lethal the acids generated can be. Control Based: The larger quantity of acid that can be generated or manipulated. Dust Generation, manipulation and control of dust or other particulate matter (smoke, sand). Includes everything from creation of dust storms to instantly dusting your house. Power Based: More destructive dust control. Control Based: More precise dust control. Plants The creation, manipulation and growth of plants. Power Based: The higher quantity of plants you can grow, the bigger those plants grow to. Control Based: The more kinds of plants you can grow, the easier it is to manipulate them. Paper The creation and manipulation of all things paper. Power Based: The larger amount of paper you can control. Control Based: The more intricately you can wield control over paper. Poison The ability to create, manipulate, strengthen, dilute, and cure poisons. Power Based: The stronger poisons that can be played with. Control Based: The more specific the effects of the poisons can be. Electricity The generation and control over electricity. This does not involve controlling machines, rather, the user can control the flow of power being used or channeled through machines. In some cases, the user can control lightning. Power Based: The more electricity you can channel. Control Based: The greater control over the channel of electricity. Technopathy Ability to manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. Power Based: The ability to have technology complete greater feats for you, such as completely shutting down a street block’s lighting, or hot wiring a car to go haywire. Control Based: The ability to speak coherently with technology, and complete greater intellectual feats for you, such as hacking into government code or explaining certain firewall interfaces. Fire The manipulation and creation of fire/flames, ability to pass through fire unharmed. Power Based: The more fire you can create. Control Based: The more fire you can withstand. Combustion The ability to create explosions, and the power to create bombs of various types from thin air. Power Based: Larger and more destructive explosions. Control Based: The more precise the combustion and farther away from you your bombs can travel before detonating or being detonated. Light The creation/manipulation of light, the ability to blind opponents temporarily (or permanently dependent on mastery level) with bright flashes, and to elevate moods with light therapy. Also includes manipulation of color. Power Based: The more light you can flash at once. Control Based: The greater amount of light you can bend to your will. Metal The ability to manipulate metal and metallic objects. Power Based: The heavier/larger amount of metal you can manipulate at once. Control Based: The more intricately you can manipulate metal. Higher levels of mastery in the Metal dominion can allow control based characters to turn a lock in a building down the block (this is an extreme example, but nevertheless possible). Shadow The creation/manipulation of shadows, the ability to fade into the shadows or use shadows to hide things. Power Based: The larger amount of shadows you can create at once. Control Based: The more shadows you can manipulate at once. Water The creation and manipulation of water, ability to purify water, ability to breathe underwater, ability to pass through water unharmed. Power Based: The more water you can manipulate. Control Based: The more pressure and lack of oxygen from water you can withstand. Ice The creation and manipulation of ice. Power Based: The more ice you can create. Control Based: The more ice you can withstand and manipulate. Steam Generation and control of steam. Can be used to manipulate the power source of steam powered technology. Power Based: Bigger billows of steam. Control Based: Better manipulation of and ability to withstand steam, particularly its temperature. Vapor The ability to transform and move your body into gas or vapor form. Power: Turn into larger quantities of vapor or gas but slow moving. Control: Transform into smaller vapor/gas traveling faster over longer distances. Weather The ability to manipulate the weather. Power Based: You have more dominion over destructive/stormy weather, such as summoning tornadoes, thunderstorms, and hurricanes. Control Based: You have more dominion over temperature, such as raising temperatures in the area to the likes of the blistering heat of the desert or the tundra that is the South Pole. As your mastery grows, your area of ability will as well.